Mafia Witch
by loveroffelton
Summary: Hermione is about to turn sixteen, and with this new age she is about to find out some family secrets. But what does Draco Malfoy have to do with the secrets she learns? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This story popped into my head and I have alot of passion for it. Please, Please, Please review. I would like to know if I am to continue this. I already have chapter 2 done but if people doesn't like this I may not continue this. Oh and I wish I did but I don't own anything Harry Potter.**

Chapter 1

Draco sat in his father's study looking over the morning mail. He thought, "They never use to get this much mail before. It started when Voldemort moved into his family home." He opened an envelope and began reading over the contents. Draco sighed and looked up from the card. He began thinking back to the beginning of summer, right after his fifth year. His father was now in Azkaban. So it was now up to Draco to take care of the family business. His mother was absolutely useless to him. Apparently she was only in charge of looking good. She only had to look nice and play hostess at events. As Draco went through his father's files he found out that they did business with muggles. The more he learned of the kind of business they did, he saw that they were the same equivalency as his breed. They were all about family; they didn't hesitate to kill to protect their family. They were rich and powerful, with only a small inner circle. Just like the pureblood elite witches and wizards. These muggles have a magic and power of their own even if they didn't have a wand. Draco thought that what they were called even sounded powerful. They called themselves The Mafia.

Draco looked back down at the card he was reading. Another invitation. It got him thinking of Astoria. He was going to be married in a few years. He knew it was Astoria that he was marrying. At least that's what he understood when the marriage contract was made up for him and her before they first started Hogwarts. But with the war looming would they even make it to that day. He had been given a task by the Dark Lord. He was to kill Dumbledore. If he accomplished this then he would receive the dark mark.

Draco was still looking at the card in his hand. Not reading one word of it. He began to focus on it once again. Draco ran a hand through his platinum locks and cursed out loud to the room. "Damn muggles, as if I want to go to some stupid girls sweet sixteen party. But no I have to keep up appearances for father's business dealings. These Mafia people are funding half their cause." He looked at the card again and laughed. He thought _"This thing looks like something Granger would come up with."_ He needed a good laugh and making fun of her whether she was around or not. Draco figured if he was going to go he was going to at least look good. He tossed the card back on the desk and walked to the fire place. He threw a hand full of green powder in to the fire place and disappeared in a fury of green flames.

XXXXXX

Hermione was up in her bedroom going over her plans for her sweet sixteen party. Her parents invited everyone they did business with. That was fine. They have been around since she could remember. She called most of them uncle or aunt. Even though she was pretty sure there was no blood relation. She however stood out from them. She was a witch. Her father had told her that since she was turning sixteen and she was their only child it was time she learnt about the family business. It was her obligation. Hermione was finally going to learn what made her family her family. She was the smartest witch of her age and she knew some things about the family business, but she was more worried about her studying to pay much attention. For one she knew her family was very rich and her father was the boss or CEO as it were. Everyone called him boss though so that's what she figured. She also knew that when she turns sixteen she was going to be introducing to her betrothed. This boy is her age but they won't get married until they are both out of school. This just so she knows who it is and try to form a relationship with him.

There was a knock at her door. Her mums head peeked around the door. "You ready to go pick out your cake and shop for your dress?"

Hermione grinned at her mum and shook her head. "Yes, I have been waiting all day."

Hermione's mom looked at her watch and laughed, "Honey you must be excited. It's only noon. Well come on grab your bag and let's go."

Hermione jumped from her bed sending her plans across the floor. She grabbed her wand and all the papers were stacked neatly back on her bed. She was given special permission to practice simple spells outside of Hogwarts because she was born to an all muggle family. Hermione nodded her head with satisfaction and left her room.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs their housekeeper was waiting at the door with her jacket. Hermione took it from her and kissed her on the cheek. She walked out the door with a "Thanks Rosalie see you at dinner."

Hermione and her mother made it to her favorite cake shop. They have been doing her birthday cakes since she was one. They went inside and were greeted by the chef. "Hermione you are growing so fast. Wasn't it just yesterday you was shoving chocolate cake in your chubby cheeks."

"Oh Marcel that was fifteen years ago." She said with a laugh.

Marcel looked thoughtful, "I do believe you are right so that means your turning sixteen this year. So since it is an extra special birthday as my gift to you I will surprise you with the most beautiful cake ever. And I know the perfect thing. OK off you go now find that perfect dress and leave everything to me darling." Marcel was still talking as he pushed them out the door and sent them on their way.

Hermione and her mother looked at each other and busted out laughing. When Hermione's mother stopped laughing she shrugged her shoulder and said "That's Marcel for you." She started laughing again. Once they regained their composure Hermione spoke up. "Hey mom can we go to Vera Wang and have her make me my dress?"

"Yes of course, as a matter of fact that is a brilliant idea. I think I will have my dress done there to." She started the car and they left the cake shop.

By the end of the day Hermione had her dress. It was going to be a silver color with no back, a hanging neck line, and the skirt was flowing and came a couple of inches above the knee.

XXXXXXXX

Draco walked into the Wizarding Robes for all Ages Shoppe. He had been having his robes made here since he started at Hogwarts. He wasn't in there and hour and he had picked a black suit with a silver colored shirt. No tie because the invitation had said dressy casual.

Draco arrived back at the manor and put his suit in the closet. He headed down to dinner. The only thing he was thinking was at least the party wasn't for another week. He entered the dining room to find his mother waiting for him. He nodded his head at her, "Mother."

Mrs. Malfoy looked up at her son, "Draco darling. I'm so glad you're here we need to discuss some things about this party this weekend."

Draco groaned inwardly. "Yes mother what about this weekend?"

"We will be announcing your engagement at the party. I have already discussed it with the family. We will do it right after the father daughter dance."

Draco knew better than to argue with his mother, he figured that at least Astoria was going to be with him. The invitation had no plus one. This meant invitation only, or if you were married. Draco sighed with relief he would now have Astoria for company and this God awful event. He turned back to his mother, "Yes mother that would be delightful." Draco sat down and began eating tuning his mother out as she rambled on about her dress.

XXXXXXX

Hermione sat in the kitchen with Rosalie munching on some garlic bread. She was telling her house keeper all about her dress. Rosalie turned from the stove and said, "That sounds lovely Hermione dear. I can't wait to see you in it. So what about your cake?"

"Oh I almost forgot. I didn't have to pick one out. Marcel said since it was a special birthday he knew just what to make and rushed mum and me out the door rambling on about green frosting." Hermione giggled thinking back on that moment. The people that had been around her since birth knew about her being a wizard. After her first year at Hogwarts she remembers Rosalie taking her to Marcel's cake shop. She sat on the counter licking icing out of the bowl telling them all about it. The three headed dog, Hagrid, Ron, Harry and all about Hogwarts. They sat quietly listening to every word. After her fourth year she was telling them about the Triwizard Tournament and the dragon that had chased Harry. Rosalie about fainted with that story. But she told them they are normally in Romania where her friend Ron's brother worked taking care of them. She also remembers telling them how beautiful they looked.

Rosalie interrupted her thoughts, "Well that's wonderful dear. That was very sweet of Marcel. I can't wait to see what that man comes up with. I know for a fact it will be amazing."

Rosalie pulled the pot off the stove and started serving spaghetti onto pates sitting on a silver tray. "You had best go get washed up and get to the dining room for dinner. I expect your mother and father are there waiting for you."

Hermione got up from the small table and went to wash up for dinner. After dinner with her parents she went to bed early, it had been a long day.

The next morning Hermione woke to a knocking on her door. She stretched and told whoever it was to come in. It was Rosalie with breakfast. She sat the tray across Hermione's lap and went to open the curtains. She turned back to Hermione.

"As soon as you eat and get ready for the day your father wants to see you in his study." And then she was gone before Hermione could ask what it was he wanted.

Hermione ate her breakfast and she showered and within an hour she was knocking on the study door. She heard her father say, "Come in."

Hermione looked around the office to see that her father was the only one there. He turned to her. "Have a seat dear we have a lot to discuss and only a few days to go through it all."

Hermione took her seat. She was excited that she was finally being privy to all the family secrets. Her father cleared his throat and began speaking.

ATTN: Please leave a review and let me know if I should continue with this. I am rather excited about this story as I believe it is a one of a kind plot. So shower me with your thoughts. Will be checking my email often but I will do chapter two just in case.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here is chapter 2 for all of you who have been waiting. first i just want to say sorry for being late. second is my excuse. i am moving, to the country so no wifi and the house i am moving into is an old farm house that needs work so i have been wrapped up in that. but thank you to all who has faved or alerted this story and a big huge thank you to all who review. this chapter is for my girl jesrod82. please review and let me know what you would like to see in chapter 3. oh and a question to you all. should i add guns to this story or should it be all wand play, let me know? **

Chapter 2

Hermione sat on the chair across from her father. She looked at the desk and saw several stacks of papers and books. Usually her father's desk was neat and tidy. Everything was always in its place. Mostly out of sight. Hermione's father began speaking bring Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Hermione, first I want to wish you a happy sixteenth birthday. Too bad your birthday didn't fall on Saturday with your party. At least tonight we can have a small family celebration together."

"That's fine dad. It's like getting two parties." She giggled when her father raised an eyebrow.

"Of course dear. Well I have a little something special for you but you won't get it until tonight. Now down to business. What do you understand of the business?"

Hermione sat quietly thinking of what she knew. "Well dad I really don't know that much. I know you're the boss or CEO. That's really about it. I have been really busy with the wizarding world you know. School has taken up a lot of my time."

Her father nodded his head with understanding. "I guess we will start at the beginning. Do you know what the Mafia is?"

"Of course father but what does that have to do with us. Do you work for them or something?" she asked her eyes going wide.

"That would be the or something. Honey we are the Mafia and I am what most people call the Don, the one that over sees everything. Everyone answers to me. So now that we have that understood, do you have any questions?"

Hermione furrowed her brow, "Just so I get this straight we are the Mafia? Does that mean we do the same stuff like I have seen in the movies?"

He nodded his head. "Yes in a way dear but we don't go around killing people just because. We do deal with casinos, gun running, smuggling artifacts, but we mostly get paid by local businesses to protect them. We also fund other various organizations. The men that work for us are called "men of honor" but the locals call them Mafiosi."

"I feel a little in over my head dad. You know I don't break laws or rules. How am I supposed to take over something like this without ruining my personal morals?"

"I understand where you are coming from. To ease your mind a little the man that you will be marrying will be running the family business when it is time for me to step down. That is one of the reasons we are letting you know who you are marrying because while he is not in school he will be here at the mansion learning all the ins and outs of what we do. This business has been in our family for generations. Your ancestors come from Sicily, but we eventually moved here to Britain."

"I am curious about one thing, how come we don't have a Sicilian name? We are called Granger and that doesn't sound very Sicilian. I thought you and mom were dentist?"

"I had a feeling you would be asking me that. Well a long time back my great great great grandfather had only one child. That child was a girl. She came here to London for college and she met a British man. They fell in love and were married. So we went from being the Fontaine's to the Grangers. We told you that we were dentist so when asked what we did for a living you had an easy answer. Now that you are of age you will learn of your true heritage. I'm not trying to upset you especially on this special day."

"No its fine dad, I kind of always knew you and mum wasn't dentist. I sure wasn't expecting this. What else do I need to know?"

"Do you remember the day you got your Hogwarts letter?"

Hermione nodded and waited for him to continue.

"We weren't that shocked about the wizarding world. We have been doing business with witches and wizards for many years. Even before my father took over. His grandfather had saved the life of a very important and powerful wizard. Since that day we have worked together. Being from two very different backgrounds helped both of our family's to succeed in life and business."

Hermione started to get excited, he was talking about the new world that she had been brought into at the age of eleven. "Dad, do you know the name of the wizard that he saved?"

"I only can remember his last name. His first name was too funny to remember. The family name is Malfoy and we still do business with that family today."

Hermione sat with her mouth hanging open. She was able to rein in her shock so she could speak. "D-Dad what is the first name of the man you do business with?

"I believe it is Lucius, but apparently he is in some kind trouble with the wizarding law and is locked up. His son is taking care of their business affairs while he is away. Is there anything else that you want to know? If not we had better get ready for dinner. We have been taking all day. We will come back here tomorrow so I can show you all the paper work and books."

"I will be here around 10:00a.m., is that a good time for you?"

"That's fine. I have a meeting at eight and I should be done by then."

Hermione stood and walked over to her father giving him a hug before going back to her room. Her mind was reeling with all that she had learned. _"I can't believe what he just told me. I have dealt with a lot in my childhood being friends with Harry Potter and all. But this, this Mafia thing that has been in my family for generations. And I knew nothing about it. Phft, smartest witch of my age my arse." _Hermione made it to her room and flung herself face down on her bed and screamed into the pillow.

XXXXXXX

Draco sat in a corner of the library in his manor. He was pouring over family books. These books weren't just about his family tree. They told stories of his family from long ago. Stories about places, people, and things that his ancestors experienced. Triumphs and failures alike. Bonds they had made. The part that bothered Draco the most the books even detailed his life. He read about himself in the book.

**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

**Born: September 22 1985**

**Death:**

Draco began showing signs of magic at the

**Age of three. After which his father Lucius**

**Began teaching him magic. Thought him how to **

**Summon his power and to control it. When Draco **

Was five he was taught how to brew potions. By

**The time young Draco was to start Hogwarts he**

**Was a very skilled wizard. On the day he started**

**Hogwarts he was welcomed into the house of **

**Slytherin and was betrothed to Astoria greengrass.**

**During Draco's second year he was accepted onto **

**The Slytherin quidditch team. During his third year**

**Draco learned of his family name and what **

**Power came with that name when he had a **

**Hippogriff slaughtered for it being violent.**

**In Draco's fourth year he met the headmaster of **

**Durmstrang. In Draco's fifth year Draco was made a **

**Prefect and later became part of the inquisitorial **

**Squad. His O.W.L.s were of top marks at the end**

**Of the year. **

Draco shook his head with disbelief. He didn't like knowing that every major event in his life was going to be recorded for all to see. This must be just another Malfoy tool to control the heirs of the Malfoy family. Draco shook his head of these thoughts. He was supposed to be finding out how they came to do business with muggles. He began flipping to the front of the book at least four generations back. He began to read. After finishing the section on him he learned everything he needed to know and more. His great great grandfather's name was Aldebaran Malfoy. He became friends with a muggle when the man saved his life. The man's family name was Fontain. They had met in a muggle pub. He was only there because he was lost. A few drunken men came at him outside with knives. He was young and unable to use his wand because at that time using magic in front of Muggles was strictly forbidden. The Fontaine man came out to find him corned by the four men. He had stepped in between him and his assailants. He confronted them and when the men learned who he was and who his family was they fled. After that day he owed him his life and they became best of friends. When it was time to take over their fathers companies they decided to merge their companies together. They were each other's best man and their children grew up together.

Draco realized he didn't know the family or his children. The family's must have stopped being so close after Voldemort's first reign of power. It must have been an act to protect the muggle family. Draco had to admit he was beginning to get excited to meet the Fontaine family. It was apparent they meant a great deal to his family. He was sure that once this war was over their families could once again be reunited.

However Draco knew he had to keep this from the Dark Lord. If he found out about this they would no longer be safe. Draco also wondered if the man knew he was helping fund the cause that Voldemort stood for and in turn his father. He himself could care less about it all. Muggles were someone he saw beneath him, but he wasn't the type to kill him. Hell there was even purebloods beneath him. As such he did however have to "play along" as it were. He would figure a way out of this idiotic task set before him, Even if it meant going to Dumbledore himself. He would have to worry about later though; he had to go get a gift for the "birthday girl" per his mother's persistence.

XXXXXXX

Hermione sat around the dinner table with her family. They had just finished dinner and she knew what was to come next. It was the same every year. Rosalie would come out from the kitchen as her dad dimmed the lights. Rosalie would be holding a cake that her own mother had made. It was rare for her mom to cook, but she never failed to impress her with the cake she made each year. It was a simple and small cake, just for the family, but it was always so beautifully made and decorated.

Hermione was pulled from her memories when the lights started to dim. She looked to the swinging kitchen door to see Rosalie coming out backwards. When she had the door fully opened she turned and the room broke out in a chorus of Happy Birthday even Rosalie was singing her heart out. Hermione blushed and her love for her family grew more. Yes it may be corny but damn it they was her family and she cherished them.

Rosalie sat the cake in front of her as the song ended. Her mum then spoke up. "Blow out the candles and make a wish dear."

Hermione closed her eyes and thought, _"I wish…I wish that the man I have to marry isn't a creep or worse." _She blew out the candles and everyone around her clapped.

Hermione had a huge smile on her face while they ate cake and talked. Her mum was recounting Hermione's first birthday how she had smushed the cake in her face and ended up wearing more than she actually ate. Hermione groaned, "Oh mum must you tell that story on every birthday?"

Her mum laughed before she said the one thing she didn't want to hear. "Yes dear and I even plan to add it to my toast at you wedding reception."

Hermione's eyes grew wide. "You wouldn't?"

The whole table busted out laughing. Her dad just patted her on the shoulder and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry sweetheart I will keep a close eye on her for you."

Hermione heaved a sigh of relief. "Thanks dad." She reached up and gave her dad a kiss on the cheek.

Once the table was cleared they pulled out the gifts they had for her. Hermione took the one her mum offered her. It was a leather diary with her name on the front in gold embossing. She then took the ones from her aunts and uncles. She ended up with a new laptop, iPod touch, and a pair of diamond earrings. Rosalie had given her a new set of books. Finally it was her dads turn. He handed her a small velvet dark plum box. It looked old. Hermione untied the small green ribbon from around it and opened the box. Inside sat the most beautiful ring. It was gold with a huge emerald diamond sitting in the center with two small diamonds one on each side. She slid it on her finger and vowed never to take it off.

After saying goodbye to her family she went upstairs to bed. It had been a long day. Once she made it to her room and fell onto her bed. She went over a few things that she had done today, mentally checking off stuff that was done for her party. She brought her hand up in front of her face. She was studying the ring when she realized. _"I don't even know the story behind this ring. I wonder if it belonged to one of my ancestors. I will have to remember to ask dad in the morning." _Hermione then rolled onto her side and fell fast asleep.

XXXXXXX

Draco had returned with a gift for the girl he had never met. His mother told him to get her jewelry. So Draco decided on a necklace. He took it back to his room where he locked the door with every known locking charm to the wizarding community. He then placed a strong silencing charm on the room. He walked over and cleared his desk off. He placed the necklace upon the desk and began charming the necklace with every protective spell he could think of. With each pass of his wand the necklace grew brighter.

"Armarium" He waved his wand again.

"Contego, Tego Texi Tactum, Vindico, Defendo, Servo" The necklace grew brighter but he still wasn't satisfied. He figured a couple more would work.

"Praesidium Presidium, Specto." He brought his wand to his side when he was done. He felt drained. He used a lot of his power to do the ancient spells. It was worth it to him however. A little sleep and his powers should be back to full strength.

The glow on the necklace faded. It looked the same as when he had bought it. When he picked it out he decided on something that he knew she may wear all the time. It was a simple gold chain with a gold dragons tooth charm. Draco closed the box and tied a green ribbon around it. He placed it in his closet with his suit so he wouldn't forget it. Draco stripped out of his clothes and climbed in between the silk sheets and reveled in how they felt against his naked body. Before he knew it he was sound asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all. so sorry for the delay. crazy crazy crazy month. I do hope you like what i have. sorry it is short. but enjoy.

Draco woke the next morning thinking of the party he was being forced to attend in a few days. He was pleased with himself over the gift he had picked out. Though that didn't make him want to go any more than before. He stretched and threw back the covers. He shuffled to his bathroom and started the shower. Draco stepped into the hot spray and felt his muscles relax under the hot water. He leaned his head back and let the water wash over his hair down his face onto his muscular body. He grabbed the shampoo and began lathering his hair and body. He ran his hands across his chest rinsing the suds away. Draco stepped out of the shower and dried off. He had a meeting to go to and he didn't want to be late.

Hermione was just waking up. She remembered all the things her father had told her just yesterday. She thought "_I guess I am a Mafia Princess now." _She rolled over and stretched and saw the ring on her finger. She twisted the ring around her finger mentally reminding herself she need to ask her dad about the origin of the ring when they were to meet later that morning. She turned her head to look at the clock. When she saw it was 9:30 she bolted upright and threw her covers off her and went to run to the bathroom only to land flat on her arse. The sheet was tangled around her ankle. She managed to free herself and she sprinted to her bathroom. She took a quick shower and jumped out. She grabbed her wand a cast a drying spell on herself. She looked at the clock again and saw she had ten minutes until she was supposed to meet her father. She grabbed a tank top and a pair of blue jean shorts and threw them on. On her way out of her room she slid her feet into a simple pair of sandals. She took off at a run down the hall to her father's study, hoping she wouldn't be too late. Hermione rounded the corner and collided with something soft and big. She landed once again on her arse for the second time that morning. Hermione's hair had fallen out of the loose bun she had put it in. As Hermione was pulling her hair back up she kept saying, "I'm so sorry, I should have been looking where I was going."

Just as Hermione got the rest of her hair tied back up she hear a woman's laugh. She was finally able to see who she had run into. It was Rosalie. Hermione had picked herself up off the floor and was dusting her shorts off and straitening her top all the while telling Rosalie how sorry she was still.

Rosalie helped Hermione get straightened out and said, "It's alright honey. I assume you are rushing to meet your father, right?"

"Yes, I didn't realize I had slept so late. We are supposed to be having another talk this morning." She explained as she picked up the clean laundry she had made Rosalie drop.

As Rosalie folded another towel she patted Hermione's shoulder. "Don't worry about it dear. Your father is still in his meeting. His associates arrived a little late, so there's nothing to fret. Your mother said she had some errands to run and that she would be back sometime after lunch. I have a breakfast plate waiting for you down in the kitchen. Go eat and I am sure by the time you are done your father will be free."

Hermione put the clothes back into the basket and the hugged Rosalie. "Thanks Rosie." Hermione gave her another quick hug before going down to eat breakfast. After breakfast she made her way to her father's study. Just when she was about to knock the door was opened and four men were stepping out. She backed to the far wall opposite of her father's office. The men were talking and she figured they didn't notice her. Then one turned and saw her standing there. Her eyes widened to the man standing there looking at her. It was none other than Draco Malfoy. What was he doing in her house of all places? The only shock of surprise that he showed was a small rising of his eyebrow. He then turned to the other three men and said his farewells. Hermione had slipped away down the hall when he had turned away. She slipped out a side door onto the patio. Just as she thought all would be fine she heard the door open. Hermione turned and saw Draco closing the door behind him. They stood in silence for a minute before either one spoke.

Draco ran a hair through his white locks before speaking. "Granger, what the bloody hell are you doing here? Let me guess, spying for the order of the chicken?

Hermione narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest. "First Malfoy," she said his name with as much venom as she could. "It's The Order of the Phoenix and second I happen to live here."

Hermione could see the shock in his eyes. She thought smugly, _"Score one for me."_

Draco tried to pull out of his shocked state. "What the fuck do you mean you live here?"

Hermione heaved a huge sigh. "Just as I said Malfoy I live here. I know you have a brain the size of a pea but surely you can understand what it means when someone tells you they live here. The study that you were just in belongs to my father. So if you don't mind and if your business here is concluded please leave." With that final word she pushed past him and went back into the house before Draco could say anything else.

Hermione started walking down the hall back to her father's study when she felt a hand close on her wrist. She was spun around to find herself inches from Draco. He was looking at her hand. He had focused on the ring. Hermione heard a small gasp come from him. If he wasn't so close she would have never heard it. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "So it seems I find out who I will be seeing this weekend." He let go of her wrist and disapparated from in front of her with a crack.

Hermione was so stunned she spoke her next words out loud. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Such language from my little girl." Who are you talking to?" Hermione spun to find her father standing outside his office door.

She hung her head to hide her blush and pushed her hair behind her ear. "Sorry dad, I wasn't talking to anyone."

Her father chuckled. "Well come on dear we got things to discuss."

Hermione followed her father in her office. She sat in her usual seat while her father closed the door. Before her father could say anything Hermione spoke first. "Dad you didn't tell me anything about this ring. I want to know how old it is and where it came from."

Her father chuckled while taking a seat beside her. "I figured you would ask me about that ring. Well it has been passed down for a few generations. It was given to your great great grandfather by the wizard that he had helped. It was told to him that this ring was to go to a witch or wizard born to our family. It was told to me by my father that if we were to have a witch or wizard born into our family that this ring would prove to be powerful to them. Help them on their way to becoming great. It is said this it holds great powers. However it may just be a myth, but considering you were born with magic I am inclined to believe it."

Hermione looked down at the ring on her finger. She gently touched the stone on the ring and it began to glow. Hermione and her father both gasped. Before they knew what was going on a green mist began coming out of the ring and moved to the center of the study. The mist began to take on a form of a person. Hermione and her father sat there stunned at what was happening before them. Then the person spoke.

"I knew that there would be a powerful witch born to this family. Only a powerful witch or wizard could bring me out to deliver my message." The persons form only kept getting stronger and clearer. "I am so pleased to see that the Fontaine family has produced such a powerful witch. This ring that you are wearing Hermione will help you when you need it most. You can call on the ancient power of this ring when you need it. The Malfoy line will recognize this ring and they will know to protect you and they will. I have placed a spell on the ring to make sure that when you are married and have children that it will protect your family as well. Please don't disappoint me my child; I see great things for our families."

Before Hermione or her father could speak the image faded back into the mist and disappeared. Hermione looked at her father wide eyed. "Well dad I guess that proves it's not a myth. Wow I have seen some magical stuff in the past few years, but this takes the cake."

Her father laughed and hugged his daughter. "I guess your right about that." He sat back in his chair and rubbed his hand over his face. "Well dear if that's all you wanted to know we have some papers to go over before my next meeting."

Hermione and her father sat around the desk and started going through the papers and books.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything but the plot and a few character that we all know wasn't in the Harry Potter books or movies. Without further delay I give you chapter 4 of Mafia Witch. Enjoy.**

The next few days around the Granger house were hectic. People were coming and going all day, bringing tables and chairs into the ball room. There was a chef in the kitchen going over everything he would need for Saturday and was surprisingly kind to Rosie. Rosie had found Hermione outside the kitchen doors in a fit of giggles. When she had inquired what was so funny, Hermione had just simply stated "Nothing" and walked away with a wink. Rosie had just smiled and shook her head.

Hermione was excited for what was to come Saturday evening. The tents were up and the tables in their place. Tomorrow morning was going to be the busiest day. Everything was going to be perfect. Even if she was going to find out who she was going to spend the rest of her life with. She figured she had time to get to know this man and maybe grow to love him. If she found she couldn't stand him she had plenty of time to find a way out of it. For now however she had her party to concentrate on and right now she had to go pick up her dress.

Hermione hurried down the stairs to meet her mom. When she got to the entrance hall men were coming through the door with the linens for the tables. The colors were perfect. Hermione had chosen to use summer colors since it was going to be outside. The tables are to be covered in floor length green table cloths with silver cloth tops. That was to match her dress. The flowers she picked were so rare. They only opened at night. They were called Oenothera or Evening Primrose. She had been able to book her favorite band. Hermione looked around and smiled to herself. This was the sweet sixteen she had always dreamed of.

XXXXXXXX

Draco couldn't believe what has been going through his head since seeing Granger at the house of their Muggle business partner. She was the daughter of the man he was meeting with. With the way she had talked down to him surprised him. She had her ways back in Hogwarts but never nothing like he witnessed that day. Not only that but the fact of the ring he had seen on her finger. When he had returned home that day he went straight to the portrait that he had seen that ring in. The portrait of his great great grand father. When he stood in front of the portrait he stared at the ring on the man's hand. Draco knew that this picture was painted before he had met the Muggle man that had saved his life. Therefore he wouldn't be able to tell him anything about it, seeing as how the person in a portrait only knew of his life up to that point. Draco had spent the next couple of days searching the manor for a portrait of him without the ring, but came up empty handed. The other thing that had been plaguing his mind was the fact that it was Grangers sweet sixteen that he had to attend. He grumbled to himself over the gift he had picked and now it was too late to change his mind. After all the protective charms he placed on it made it unable to be returned. He only picked the necklace and added the charms because he thought it was for somebody important to his family. The Grangers were important but when it came to "Hermione Granger" honestly he could care less. Draco only hoped that Astoria wouldn't see what he gave her as a gift it would only cause him more problems. Thinking of Astoria reminded him that the party wouldn't be so bad.

XXXXXXXXX

Finally Saturday rolled around and the Granger house was buzzing with people. Everything was getting their final touches. The flowers were in place, the tables set, and the food was being prepared. It was all going smoothly, except Hermione. She was freaking out because she couldn't get her hair to look the way she wanted. One of her heels broke, and the cake wasn't there yet. Hermione stood in front of her mirror and closed her eyes. She took a couple of deep breaths and opened her eyes again. She grabbed her wand from her vanity and waved it at her hair and it was done. Then she turned and waved her wand at her heels and it was fixed. She tossed her wand back onto the table and smiled to herself before sitting down and doing her makeup. When she was finished she looked at the clock, the guest would be arriving in half an hour. Hermione got up and walked over to her bed and grabbed her dress slipping it on. She sat on the bed and slid each shoe on before heading down stairs to check on everything and hoped to Merlin she wouldn't find any problems.

XXXXXXXXX

Draco stood in his room in front of his floor length mirror straightening his tie. He heard footsteps coming down the hall. A moment later he heard a knock on his door and his mother's voice come through the wood.

"Draco darling we are going to be late. I'm sure the other guests have already started to arrive."

Draco walked to the door opening it finding his mother in a beautiful blue dress. He always loved that color on his mother. It made her look radiant. Draco smiled at his mother and kissed her cheek. "You look wonderful mother, I'm ready to go when you are."

She took his hand and patted it and turned to head back down the hall. Draco followed. They apparated in an alley beside the Granger estate. They made their way to the main entrance and started following the other guests up the front steps.

XXXXXXXX

Hermione stood just outside the patio doors leading to the tents. She looked at the sky between guests and noticed it was almost dark. When she looked back down she saw Draco and his mother standing before her. She didn't let the shock show on her face. Instead she smiled and shook Narcissa's hand while she spoke. "Welcome to my home, I hope you enjoy yourselves."

Narcissa smiled, "Thank you for inviting us. I'm sure we will have a lovely time."

Narcissa and Draco continued on toward the tents. Once inside Draco looked around and noticed the colors Hermione had chosen for her party. He thought, _"Very Slytherin." _He continued to the bar to get a drink with a smirk on his face. He began wondering when Astoria was going to show up. Draco made his way back to their table and sat with his mother.

"Mother when is Astoria going to arrive?"

She gave his a puzzled look. "What do you mean? She isn't coming. Why would she be in attendance? Her family doesn't know the Grangers."

Draco looked confused. "But I thought…" before he could finish someone had come on stage announcing Hermione into the tent.

Hermione walked in and everyone clapped. She smiled at everyone as she passed the tables. Her mother and father were right behind her. Her father moved ahead and walked up to the table that Draco and his mother sat at. He pulled out the chair next to Narcissa and Hermione's mother sat down. He walked over and pulled out the chair next to Draco. Hermione paused for a moment before she sat down. She did her best not to look at Draco. She watched as her father sat between her and her mother. It was her father who spoke first.

"I'm sorry that Lucius couldn't join us this evening."

Narcissa smiled and said, "He sends his regards."

Mr. Granger nodded, "Well maybe he can attend the next event we have."

The table then grew silent. The music began to play and Mr. Granger asked his wife if she wanted to dance. They got up and left the table leaving Hermione with Draco and his mother. Before long one of Hermiones 'uncles' came up to the table. He told Hermione happy birthday before turning to Narcissa asking if she would like to dance. She agreed and left the table. Hermione groaned inwardly. She was now alone with Draco. As she was sitting there dying and praying to disappear her phone began to buzz. She opened her small bag and took the phone out. She noticed draco give her a curious look as she pushed a few buttons and then just stared at it.

Draco watched Hermione as she looked at the black object. Draco was curious as to what the object was. His musings were interrupted when she gave a low laugh. She began pushing buttons. Draco couldn't help but to stare. He was fascinated by the object in her hand.

The whole time she typed out a text to her best muggle friend she could feel Draco watching her. She pushed send and put the phone away. She then turned to Draco. "Do you have a problem?"

"As a matter of fact I do. I'm stuck in a room full of muggles and the only people I know are my mother and you and your family. On the other hand I am however curious as to what that object is that you was just using. "

Hermione laughed and reached back into her bag and pulled out her phone. She held it up so draco could get a better look at it. "This is a mobile phone." At the puzzled look on his face she continued with the 'lesson' on the device. "There are many types of these phones. We use them here in the muggle world to communicate to each other instead of owls."

Draco snorted "Owls are way faster than any muggle device you have."

Hermione shook her head. "Actually this is faster than an owl." As she spoke she pushed a button on the phone making the small screen come to life. Draco could see numbers on the screen indicating the time.

She continued explaining, "I can make calls on it, kind of like making a floo call only you don't have to stick you head in a fire place. You can also send texts which are like sending a short message. It goes to the person in a matter of seconds." She looked at the screen and the back at Draco.

Draco gave her a wary look. "I almost believed you until you said you can talk through it to another person."

Hermione couldn't help but to laugh. She pushed a button and a list of names showed up. She highlighed the friend she had just texted and pushed the call button. He leaned closer to get a better look. Hermione began talking into the phone."Mariska? Hey I am just calling because I want you to say hi to someone for me." She paused for a second before speaking again. "No you don't know him. Will you do it or not? Great, hold on."

Draco watched with fascination as she talked. Hermione pulled the phone from the side of her head and handed it to Draco. He gave her a confused look. He wanted to try it but didn't want to look foolish in front of Hermione. She shoved the phone to his ear and put his hand on it to hold it there.

"Granger what the hell am I to do with this?"

The next thing Draco knew there was a female voice in his ear. He about dropped the phone. Hermione laughed and said "Just hold it like I showed you and say hi."

Draco did as she said. "Um...Hi." He waited for the voice again.

"My name? It's uh Draco."

When Draco spoke again he was beginning to get red in the face. "What do you mean what kind of name is that. I'll have you know that my family is prided on our traditional names. We come from a long line of purebloods. Of course a muggle..."

At the word of muggle Hermione yanked the phone out of Draco's hand and said a quick goodbye to her friend before hanging up.

Hermione turned to Draco "Why did you have to go and say something like that for?"

Draco huffed. "She was making fun of my name and I will not sit here and have some common muggle insult me."

Hermione laughed at him. "Get over yourself." She slid the phone back into her bag.

Draco spoke first. "Don't think this means were friends Granger, just because I'm talking to you. It's just something to pass the time until I can leave."

Hermione huffed. "Malfoy just because I showed you some muggle device doesn't mean I would ever see us as friends. Not today, tomorrow or ever. Your still a slimy git."

Hermione sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. Draco looked at her and rolled his eyes. Hermione's mother and father were making their way to the table. "Why aren't you two dancing? This is your party after all." He grabbed his drink and led his wife back out to the dance floor.

Draco looked at Hermione expectantly. "What, Malfoy?"

He held his hand out to her. "May I have this dance, Granger?" he drawled.

"I guess." She put her hand in his. She felt a funny jolt. Draco helped her from her seat and led her to the dance floor. He slid his hand down from her elbow to her hand and lifted it to place her hand on his shoulder. Then he slid his hand around her waist while holding her other hand in his. The hand Draco had around her waist gave a small tug and Hermione found herself pressed up against him. He began moving her smoothly across the dance floor.

Hermione looked up into Draco's face. "Just because I'm dancing with you doesn't mean were friends."

Draco smirked down at her. "I wouldn't have it any other way Granger." He then tightened his grip on her and smashed their bodies closer together.

Hermione had to hold back a laugh while they were dancing. She thought _"What would Ron and Harry say if they saw her dancing with Malfoy."_

Soon the song had ended and the dancing couples made their way back to the tables. The lights dimmed and Hermione could she her lit cake being pushed toward her. Everyone was singing happy birthday. Hermione glanced over to see Malfoy sitting with crossed arms and not saying a thing, or better yet not singing.

The cake reached her and the singing stopped. She leaned toward the cake and blew out the sixteen candles that lined the towers on the castle shaped cake. Marcel had really outdone himself this year. When Hermione had seen Marcel bring the cake in that morning he had told her that she was now sixteen and every princess deserved a castle. She had kissed him on the cheek and thanked him for the beautiful cake.

The cake was taken back to the kitchen to be cut up and served out to the guest. The night was starting to come to an end. Her mother and father had left the table after the cake had been taken away. They made their way to the stage and her father was calling for the attention of the other guests.

Once the room became silent her father began his speech. "It is a wonderful day watching my little girl become a young woman. I have had the joy of watching her grow into the beautiful bright young lady she has become. I know in a few years she will make a certain young man very happy. Hermione dear if you could join us on stage for a few minutes I have a special announcement to make."

Hermione stood up and smoothed out her dress before making her way to the stage. Once she was standing beside her mother and father, he spoke again. "Oh yes and could you Mr. Malfoy and your mother please join us as well."

Draco looked confused, but he wasn't about to insult this man. Especially in front of people he didn't even know. He stood and made his way onto the stage with his mother.

Mr. Granger began speaking to the guest again. "It is most wondrous that I get to announce that my beautiful daughter will be betrothed to this fine young man standing next to her." The room erupted in applause.

Hermione swore her heart just stopped at that moment. She turned her head to look at the Malfoys and she saw Draco looking like he was about to faint, while Narcissa was clapping along with everyone else.

Hermione could faintly hear her father speaking again. She only moved when her parent and Narcissa ushered them off the stage.

As soon as Draco had stepped away from the stage he excused himself from the Grangers and asked his mother to speak in private.

Draco led his mother to a corner of the room. "What in Merlin's pants is going on Mother?" He hissed at her.

Narcissa gave him a stern look. "Don't you talk to me in that tone. I thought with all the research you were doing you knew this was going to happen." At the questioning look on Dracos face she continued. "Draco dear I know everything that goes on in the manor. That's beside the point. It was written when that muggle man helped out your ancestor that the family would one day give birth to a muggle born witch and that she was to be betrothed to the Malfoy heir. It also states that with your union it will bring greatness to the wizarding world."

Draco paled. He thought _"How did I miss that?" _"No!"

Narrcissa looked at her son in shock. "What did you just say?"

"I said no. I will not, cannot, marry her. It's wrong on so many levels. What would father say if he knew? He would surly kill the both of us."

"Draco your father knows. He has known since young Miss Granger had started Hogwarts. He wasn't happy at first but he has come to terms with it. It is part of the Malfoy legacy and if we rufuse we lose everything. The manor and the money. So I suggest you go over to your wife to be and go talk with her. She appears to be just as shocked as you."

Draco's head was spinning. How could this be happening to him? With a small push from his mother he walked over to Hermione.

He leaned down and softly asked, "Granger would you like to get some fresh air with me? I believe we have some things to discuss."

Hermione could only nod her head as she didn't trust herself to speak. She took the hand Draco had offered and he led her out of the tent to the patio where he had followed her to that fateful day when he had seen the ring.

**I am sorry for how long it took for me to update. My life has been crazy since I last posted. No I won't bore you with the reasons. I'm just happy to finally give you this chapter. If any one has any suggestions or comments please feel free to review. I would love to get some help for chapter five. What do you see happening in the next chapter? Can't wait to hear from you. Until next time.**

**Liz xoxo**

**Also for those of you who have twitter feel free to follow me. Slytherpuff1**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I know. You don't have to say. I know it has been a while. But here it is now. So enjoy and review. Reviewing helps with my writers block.**

**I own nothing Harry Potter related.**

Chapter 5

Hermione and Draco made it out to the patio where they first met at her house. As soon as Hermione was sure no one could see or hear them she jerked her hand away from Draco. She turned around and glared at him.

"You did this didn't you? You set this up to ruin my party. I will not marry you...you...you snake!" she screamed at him.

Draco just stood there watching her rant at him. He saw her getting redder and redder in the face. She stood with her hands on her hips only letting go long enough to wave her hand in a frantic gesture. Every time her hand would move back to her hip the silver silk seem to slide up each time earning Draco a glimpse of her creamy thigh. It helped to distract him from having to listen to her. He was brought out his thoughts by two small hands making contact with his chest and pushing him.

"What the hell Granger? No need to get physical. However if you want to get physical I can think of a more sensual ways of doing it." He took a step closer and flashed his sexy smirk at her. Draco always loved getting a rise out of her. He knew if he made it seem like he wanted her it would only piss her off more.

"Your not even hearing a word that I am saying. I can't go back to Hogwarts with you as my fiance. Can you even imagine what Ron and Harry will say." She dropped on the bench behind her and buried her face in her hands.

Draco then realized who wasn't at the party. Her so called friends. "If your so worried about them then why are they not here? I thought this was your birthday and they were you best friends?

"Malfoy you're such an idiot. Do you see anyone from school here besides yourself? No, right? And why is that you ask. Because this is suppose to be a family thing. And with my family it is usually people that has been a part of my family for generations. It doesn't come down to blood like you think. It comes down to being there for one another. Loyalty Malfoy. Something I highly doubt you even have a clue of." Hermione stood from the bench and went to walk past Draco to find her father. She just had to find a way out of this marriage. There was no way she was going to become a Malfoy. She would rather spend the day with Umbridge. That's how much she loathed him. She didn't care that he looked good. That he could make any woman drool all over herself with just one look. Including herself. However it was his mouth and his attitude that made him look like the troll she had met in her first year. Albeit Malfoy did smell better.

Just as she was passing Draco he grabbed her wrist and spun her around. Hermione was ready for him this time and avoided the collision with his chest.

"What the hell Malfoy? Let me go. I am going to find my father and have this whole nightmare fixed." She looked up into his face to see him staring at the ring her father had given her. She tried to jerk her hand free one more with no success.

Draco's eyes raised to Hermione's face. In a soft voice he asked "Where did you get that ring Granger?"

The words made her freeze. How would he know anything about the ring? She finally pulled her hand free. "Whats it to you Malfoy? It's not like it belongs to you."

"Oh Granger, Granger, Granger. How very wrong you are. That ring belonged to one of my ancestors. It came up missing many years ago and no one knew where it had went. Guess now we know. As a matter of fact I think it needs to be put back where it belongs, in the Malfoy family." Draco grabbed her hand again and went to take the ring off her finger. Just as he was about to pull the ring off a green spark shot out and hit Draco in the chest sending him stumbling backwards.

"What you do that for Granger?" He looked up to see a stunned looking Hermione. The hand holding the ring was pressed to her mouth and her eyes wide with shock.

"I- I didn't do that. The ring did when you tried to take it. I am meant to have it. I was told that it would help me when I needed it. Apparently that was no lie cause look at you." At that point Hermione couldn't help but to laugh at the look on his face. He looked like someone just told him he was really a Muggleborn. It was priceless to her. Maybe after this situation was all cleared up she could tell Ron and Harry about all this and they could all have a laugh together. At least she hoped. She was finally able to leave Malfoy standing there looking stunned. But the smirk on his face gave her a bad feeling. Was he planning to steal the ring back from her? She honestly didn't care at the moment. She had to get this marriage stopped before it even gets started. First thing first she had to find her father.

Hermione went back to the party with only one mission. To find her father and get this nightmare fixed. She found her father talking with one of his business associates. She waited for them to finish and when the man walked away she approached her father.

"Can I have a word with you dad?"

He turned around and smiled at her. "Sure sweetheart. What can I do for you?"

"What you can do is stop this marriage. I can't marry him dad. If you only knew what he is."

Her father frowned at her. "I don't see nothing wrong with him. We have been doing business with his family for many years. Besides now is not the time to discuss this. The party is almost over. We need to say our goodbyes and see them out. We can discuss this in the morning.

Hermione begrudgingly agreed. They had just seen the last guest out. The worst was when the Malfoys left. Narcissa had hugged her and to her surprise and disgust Draco had kissed her hand. Which made both mothers sigh. Saying such a wonderful match they had said. When Draco had straightened back up he had a smug smile on his face. Hermione had to suppress the urge not to deck him right then and there.

Everyone was finally gone and Hermione was exhausted. She made her way to her bedroom. As she got closer she could hear a frantic tapping sound. She entered her room to see Ron's owl Pig outside her window. She let the owl in. It took her nearly ten minutes to get the letter off of the owls leg. As soon as she had it the bird flew out the window. It was a letter from Ron.

Hermione,

You have to come quick. Harry has been attacked. Meet us at the Burrow at 11.

Ron

Hermione started grabbing clothes and supplies and stuffed them into her trunk. She didn't worry about being neat. Harry was her first concern. Even her situation with Malfoy flew from her mind. As she was packing her mother came in.

"Hermione what is all the commotion? Why are you packing? Where are you going?"

Hermione stopped long enough to answer her mother. "I have to go. One of my friends is hurt. I need to make sure he is OK. Meet me on the platform for school."

Her mother didn't look to happy but she agreed. That was how they raised her after all. She hugged her daughter goodbye and left Hermione to pack.

Hermione finished packing and pulled her trunk downstairs to the fireplace that was connected to the floo. She grabbed a handful of floo powder. Throwing it in she said The Burrow and was gone in puff of green smoke.


	6. Chapter 6

**So so so so sorry i have just been an awful person. Waiting so long to update. But to be honest i don't seem to be getting very much interest in this story. But i feel i must forge on for myself. See it through. So here goes chapter 6. Wish me luck.**

**Disclaimer... Own absolutely nothing but the voices in my head. :-)**

**Italics are Hermiones thoughts.**

Hermione stumbled out of the fireplace at the burrow. No sooner had she straightened out a loud combined "Surprise!" hit her with full force almost making her stumble back into the fireplace. There in front of her stood all of the Weasley's along with Harry. The room was full of ballons and steamers. _Harry's idea I'm sure._

Before she was able to say a word she was wrapped in Mrs. Weasley's arms.

"Happy birthday dear. Now let me get a look at you. My how you have changed since the end of school. Looking a bit thin though."

Hermione gave a small smile cause she knew it was just the beginning. She knew Molly ment well, it was just she could be a tad bit intrusive and overwhelming. Next came the twins. Oh how she loved the twins. They could make her worst days better. She could use a laugh today. It just seems since the start of summer holidays that she has been dropped one bombshell after another. Her dads real business, if that what you want to call it. A life debt to the Malfoys. The revealing of the ring. And now shes engaged. Well at least it couldn't get any worse. Fred and George wrapped her in a sandwich hug and each kissed a cheek. Fred whispered in her ear. "Good thing your hear our lil' Ronnikins has talked non stop about you all day."

They grinned when they pulled away seeing Hermione blush. Next came Ginny. She gave Hermione a huge use. "Oh how i have missed you. Being the only girl all the time..." She trailed of at her mothers glare. "Not that i haven't enjoyed spending time with you mum. Its just Hermione's my age and theres just something about having a girl your age around, not that your not fun to talk with..."

Molly smiled and pulled Ginny in for a hug. "Its okay sweetheart. I understand. You know i was a teenager once too."

Ginny blushed, "Thanks mum."

After the attention was turned back to Hermione. Harry took his turn. She received a warm hug from him. "Happy birthday, Hermione."

She knew who was next. It was a red faced Ron. She always thought he was so adorable when he was nervous like this. He hugged her almost to the point she couldn't breath. He pulled back. "H-h-happy Birthday, Hermione. Oh yea he was nervous about something.

When all the greetings were done Molly spoke up. "Well lets get into the kitchen for cake and gifts."

Everyone filed out of the livingroom. Once everyone was seated around the table Molly levitated a huge cake shaped like a book. It was the best cake Hermione ever seen. Her only sad thought was she couldn't read it. As Molly began cutting the cake the layers looked like book pages. Once everyone had a slice the chatter turned to conversations. What had everybody been doing this summer? When were they getting their school supplies. Then it turn to Hermione's party.

She didn't even want to think about how it had good. Sure she had fun. However when the marriage bombshell hit, it ended terribly wrong.

"Oh, well, it was great. Um...It went off without a hitch. The food was good. There was dancing. Oh and i had the perfect dress. You know just the usual kind of birthday party."

Hermione was trying to not make eye contact with anyone. Sadly she caught Ginny's eye. With one raised eyebrow she said, "We will talk later." She sighed knowing she could never put anything past Ginny.

A couple hours later Hermione had opened her gifts. A few new books. A new knitted sweater. A charm bracelet from ginny and last but not least a ring from Ron. Which he was red as a beat as he handed it to her. It wasn't some fancy diamond. It was a simple silver ring with a heart shaped colored stone that changed color with your mood. It wasn't like an ordinary Muggle mood ring. It was a Wizarding one. And it gave off the real color of your mood and would glow depending on how powerful that mood was. Say for instance she was mad it would turn red. But when she would go from mad to angry it would glow.

It was a very thoughtful gift and she had seen these in Diagon alley and they were ten galleons. She knew Ron had gave to much for it but she didn't want to hurt his feeling by not accepting it.

Herself, Harry, Ron, and Ginny was still sitting at the table. It was late and everyone else had gone up to bed. Hermione siffled a yawn.

Harry stretched and said "Hermione has the right idea."

Hermione looked over at harry, "And what might that be?"

"Time for bed." He said as he stood.

They all said their good nights and started climbing stairs. Hermione and Ginny went into their shared room while Ron and harry made the trek to the top. As soon as Ginny's door shut Ginny turned on Hermione.

"Hermione Granger what were you not telling about you party your parents threw you? It was all you talked about for two months before school ended. Now you are like it was okay, blah blah blah. So spill."

"Please Ginny not tonight. It has been a long week and a longer day. Can you at least wait for in the morning. I just need sleep right now."

"Fine fine fine. I guess i can wait. As soon as we are up you are going to spill everything."

"Okay Ginny you have my word."

_Now if i can only figure out how she will take it. Or if i should tell harry and ron too. Maybe i will get lucky and we will sleep til breakfast and i can delay it til i know how the hell I'm going to explain my "situation"._

Hermione crawled under her covers and let sleep claim her. She dreamed that night of wedding dresses strangling her and her friends faces sneering at her but they all had Malfoys mouth.

**Ok that was the end of chapter 6. Its just a filler chapter to help me get back into this. But what is this. A kind of cliffy. How will Ginny take the news. Will she tell Ron and Harry. Will things change once they go back to school. Next chapter will be Dracos side for after he left Hermiones party and possibly Ginnys reaction.**

**It may not be perfect but io don't have a beta. So forgive me. Make my day and drop a review. Thanks.**


End file.
